Dustberry
by Niireen12
Summary: 4


**_Basket of blueberries_**

 **

 _1 Chapter_

**

Tired look, under the eye sockets are black circles, something resembling bags, as if the skeleton had not slept for a long time and was tired of such boring, nothing interesting for him work. Sit and stare in the snow somehow not so hot. So you can freeze the bones, it's different, the edges of Sans have long been covered with a crust of golden snow, turning into ice. But who cares? The skeleton does not feel the cooling of strong bones at all.

Hiding his eyes, Dust rose from his post and thrust his wrists into his pockets, slowly walked along the path to the door of the ruins. Sans always, let's say, came to that place and trained in his jokes. Oh, yes, the broad-boned likes, no, loves to joke with "black humor."

His hand reaches for the door, but it flinches abruptly.

What's the sound? The skeleton turned to hear a crunch. These steps were determined and it was a bit scary. Suddenly Sans will meet the most arrogant woman-draconian? At one point, she almost fried his jacket. Rather, even, she was pointed at his ass, but Sans managed to react. However, he came to his senses very late.

It was very quiet, but rather, Sans just imagined it, from which Dust only laughed not because of what. He only remembered moments from a past life ... ah, "shit memories," screams and echoes of the deceased from his hand prevented the normal live skeleton.

The snow did not foretell anything special, maybe, the small cold snow-white snowflakes, with a centimeter, fell so smoothly, so beautifully that Dust, who only blinked, could see some silhouette. For example, now he felt some kind of confusion, let's just say. Whispering with his dead brother, Dust slowly raised his head and smiled. Apparently, he noticed someone or just sensed that, in general, as he does with many monsters / people.

Clicking the phalanx, the skeleton disappeared near the door, obviously using the teleporter. I wonder where he went?

Meanwhile, Blueberry, despite the early time, was awake and was finishing cleaning. Brushing off the last dust particles from the shelves with the figures, the kid dexterously jumped down from the chair and looked around.

\- Uff ... like everything ... - said Swap! Sans, washing off the bead of sweat and taking off his apron, left the room.

From the massive window in the living room on the first floor a fresh, cool breeze blew into the room. Hastily descending, the skeleton closed the window and again looked around the room with a look. It looks like all the housework was done, and the time is early. Equipped with armor, Sans got his shoes and smiled widely, went out into the street. As usual, the town was quite noisy, but this noise did not strain, and even on the contrary, pleased. The town looked like a fairy-tale: it seemed that all houses and buildings were made from cookies, from sweet cakes for cakes, the roof - somewhere marshmallows, and somewhere - marmalade, pastilles. Decorated with this splendor of snow - like powdered sugar falls and covers everything with a thin sweet layer. Pondering over this, Yagodka decided to find out whether it was snow or the truth, powder? He ran a finger along the handle of the bench and without hesitation stuck out his tongue and licked his finger. Grimacing wryly, the skeleton shook his head and again smiled, headed toward the forest.

Another despair, again running through the eyes because of the pain of tears. "Sans, why are you crying? - Unscrupulously pronounces Papyrus, hinting at the weakness of the skeleton "- yes no ... it's just ashes in the eyes, causing irritation of the mucous membrane ... -" Deceiver "- stammered the deceased brother, clapping his hands.

Blood blew from the bone, the right hand was tense. He smiled, smiled at the lying corpse in the snow. This monster did not make a sound, but only a lingering muffled groan mixed with pain.

A smile, the craziest one that sat on the skull of the skeleton - just a mask.

All the sounds, all the cries of the dead, he heard more than once.

The body of the monster was covered with dust, and the bone disappeared. From the alley where the blood remained, Dust came out. He stopped exactly on the path where Golubika was going. Alas, so far, he had not seen him. Or ... pretending?

"It's wonderful, just wonderful ..." Golubik repeated to himself, looking up at the sky and looking at the tops of the trees. Hearing rustling, the kid shuddered and looked around, but without finding anyone, he made a slow step forward, looking at the sky in search of an answer "where does the snow fall if no clouds can be seen?".

\- Yes, indeed, what a "wonderful" day. - Repeating the words of the guardsman, the skeleton "broke" the skull in the direction of its alternative "friend." What a living, cheerful, glowing monster. Breaking his psyche will be easy, it's like breaking the glass, and then it will crack itself.

"just like me! - Squealed Papyrus, remembering his "miserable" life with his usual lazy brother. - kill him! - whispered the younger, clapping his hands from the frenzy of emotions »

The bone glowed in his hand, Dust straightened up and appeared directly in the chest of the Blueberry. One stroke ... one zakol. "And he will be mine."

Feeling a voice and an uncomfortable, incomprehensible sensation, he turned and was stupefied, rounding his eyes.

"And ... good afternoon?" - trying not to show fear, answered the skeleton and barely smiled.

Brushing a little grin, Dust pushed his boots against the crunch of the ground ice, jumping onto the skeleton. His body weight, so that he carried sins behind his back, pressed himself against the chest of the monster, lightly pressing on the pelvic bones of the Blueberry. - Do not twitch. - Sans whispered, gently holding his index finger on the barrier in his pants. His finger touched the armor of the monster, a magic bone formed in his hands, which he immediately leaned against his clothes. Pressing the sharp end of the bone, thereby ripping some part of his clothes. - Why do you need it? Without it you look much better. With a smile on his face, he pushed harder. Innocent, but at the same time frightened face ... fear? He is afraid, he wants to escape from his strong hands. - Come on, I'll see what your soul is like. - Vzmahnuv brush, removing from the body Blueberry soul. - hmm ... twenty hp? Yes you really are very weak, as I see ... I'm sorry. He leaned against him, licking his blueberry tongue with a bluish selection and grinning. - Do not worry, it will not hurt you.

It was worth the skeleton to linger, just for a second, as he was already in the snow, under the unfamiliar skeleton hanging over him. Fear took over, why Yagodka clenched and closed his face with both hands, quickly thinking how to get out. A few drops of sweat appeared on the skull, and involuntarily shuddered as the bone touched and ripped the clothes. The little darling in fear was beating wildly. When the stranger touched the bluish soul first with a brush and then with his tongue, Golubichka involuntarily uttered a long groan, but immediately bit his lip.

\- mh ... Please ... let go ...

Why did it happen?! - The skeleton growled in displeasure, squeezing the blue-blue soul of Blueberry in the right hand. From the fact that Sans squeezed her, she began to give off an obscene, light liquid. However, Dust was not so perverted, just, behold, he wanted someone to torment, and then - to kill. In his paws came an innocent monster, which he does not know, but he then - really spit. "Do not you like it, huh?" - With a grin, the skeleton stroked the blue with his free hand on the spine. - beg. ~ - Bending to his shard, Dust whispered, - and maybe I will not kill you, but just look at yourself! Your face, you're just exhausted from receiving satisfaction, eh? - So that he bent down, then naturally, he pressed himself against the breast of Swap-Sans with his ribs.

Clenching the handles into fists, he squeezed his eyes, trying to suppress a groan at the skeleton. Tears came out in front of her eyes and sniffed, Yagodka exhaled heavily.

\- I beg…

\- Heh, I love how someone cries, it's so funny. - He gives a lousy laugh and pats the skeleton on the cheek, and soon and generally patted it, leaning his chin with his mouth toward the skull of the insane skeleton. He stuck out his purple tongue and leaned against Golubike, held them across his face, even touching some part of his eye. Now the Swap-Sansa shard looked very interesting. She was all in the flowing saliva of the skeleton.

\- Poor, probably, they do not feed you there? ~ With a sneer, Sans held the index finger on the last armor of the lucky man, even stubbornly climbing into the ribs and groping for his spine. - Do not be so squeamish, come on, louder postion ~~ - Dust led the vulnerable part of the Golubochki, thereby touching almost all the ribs inside the skeleton. - I do not know why I did not meet you before ~~ heh. a? - He issued an annoying exclamation, almost himself experiencing the satisfaction that the guardsman undergoes under him.

The skeleton, famous for its creepy touch, startled at every touch of a stranger, and when he licked his face, he closed his eyes and breathed heavily. In response to the request, the guard shook his head and bit his lip. Having collected silenki, Golubichka got up and smeared the offender with a savage slap, which made the pen ache, and crawled back.

Sharp loud clap in the direction of the cheek, Dust jerks the hand away and slowly, in shocked state, reaches the place of the bruise. His eyes climb the Blueberry, and one eye twitching from nerves. - What are you thinking, kid? - hissed quietly, like a creeping snake - a skeleton, getting to his feet and resting his foot in the unsuccessful to crawl away the Blueberries. He pushes the Guardsman's chest and leans toward him, but not as close as he did then. - Do not understand me, right? - With a grin, he flips a phalanx of his finger and Swap-Sansa covers the magic of purple, thereby lifting him into the air. "- hey, well, brother! "The Papyrus exclaimed sarcastically, looking askance at Dust's compassion for an alternative creature. - "Come on! Kill! "He only sniffed, as if not paying any attention to it. Hallucinations, not more.

\- you will go with me, I-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. - Smiling maliciously, he flew to the side, and dragged Golubik after him

\- hey, let go! - Outraged and frightened, Sanse squeaked and twitched, trying to get out. The idea that getting out and running away does not work out, the mind was more and more involved, but the kid did not give up and kept trying. Still, he catches, and the fact that he was caught - Golubichka did not suit, and would have spoiled his image as a guardsman. But there was more fear - what this psycho can do more?

\- but the fact that? Will you hit me again? Funny! Next time your hands will not be there. - Smirking at his own idea, the skeleton smiled softly and walked along with his "friend" almost to his huge house.

\- Come in, the room is not so hot, but I think you will not before this. - After closing the door with a kick, Sans puts the Golubichka near him, on the couch and ties his hands tightly. - I would like to play hide and seek with you, but it seems to me that I will be the winner. - He propped his finger against the gentle skull of the skeleton. - we will continue, what have begun? - Taking out a candy from behind his bosom, he put Golubochka in his mouth. - It's delicious, is not it?

Once in the house, the kid quickly looked around. "Not so hot"? Quite quite good for ... a madman? Pondering and peering, he does not notice how he was seated on a sofa and shaking his head, turned his gaze to the stranger and almost screams when he sharply binds his hands. With every second of fear grows into panic, a serious panic ... And the finger of the aloglazogo again at the mouth. "How much can you do?" - Yagodka is indignant, but then a sweet is shoved into his mouth. At first, the skeleton is tense about sweetness, maybe it will happen again, but after a couple of seconds nothing happened - it means that we can assume that everything is all right, and wraps the candy with the tongue, while gazing at the skeleton opposite

\- this "sweet" candy will give you great pleasure ~ let's just say so, - Dast scratched the back of his head and smiled, stroked Golubichka on the potsherd, - you will feel the heat. - With a sly smile, Sans reached for the berry and even sat down on it, knocking him on the sofa. He sat on it for quite some time, staring at how Swap-Sansa would stir up the candy. Still, the skeleton had noticed for a long time that this short man was obviously looking at him.

He lowered his hands to the hood, removing it, and then he touched the clothes of the unsuspecting Golubichka, unbuttoning his blue soft scarf, and then his hands grabbed his hips near the ribs - well, I did not see it, Do not be shy ~

The worst assumptions Golubichki came true, but he realized it was quite late - when he already felt the action of the candy, but still the very beginning. Indeed, the heat grew, the breathing quickened and the kid did not immediately notice that he was lying with his back on the couch, and on top hung, or rather, sat a crazy skeleton. He took off the scarf from the neck of the guard and he shuddered when the skeleton's hands caught hold of the sides from above. The mind of the blue-eyed was misty, his eyes were clouded with fog and there ... in my head, of course, something clicked, as if the force had woken up, inactive before ... the skeleton froze, exhaled, and ... the fist flew to the adult skeleton in the throat, so much so that it flew away. Taking advantage of this, the kid somehow rose from the sofa and got to his feet. Before his eyes, everything "danced", and the skeleton almost flopped to the floor, but rested his feet on the floor and concentrated the remnants of vitality on his legs, rushed to the exit.

Second, and he's already on the street. There's no time to hesitate. Catching fire, Golubika went to the opposite side of the house and hid in the woods, raving in the direction of the town.

"You do not want to be insane." Before he could say anything, he obviously did not notice the fist that rushed on him and the sharp pain in his skull as his body seemed to sweep aside, straight into the huge feeble wall, smashing it with his back.

Dust spread through the rooms, and Dast barely heard the departing or even the runaway steps barely in the mind of the Blueberry. "Hang!" He said hoarsely, as if thinking about what had been said in reality. He wanted to apologize for the first time for his bad behavior.

As soon as the dirt falls on the floor with a thin film, it becomes much easier to see, the skeleton still arrives in the boards and slowly rubs its eyes, not even trying to keep up with the fate of this small fry.

\- grr ... - Speaks in response only a skeleton, which did not think about the actions of such a brave guard. His eyes were also developing with bright colors, and around the skull of the skeleton came the moaning of the dead. He grunted and looked at the ceiling, while his only brother was flying there. The high skeleton screamed that Sans is a very lazy and useless bag of dust that can not even cope with such small and defenseless alternatives. In spite of everything, he could hardly restrain himself from laughing convulsively, grabbing himself by the skull.

He turned the skull in the direction of the open door and smiled. "Play hide and seek."


End file.
